Meghan the Pirate
by XxxCreativethoughtxxX
Summary: A young woman enjoys the view from her family's cliffside house, though things quickly take a turn for the worse.


The sea was always so calming, ever since she was a little girl she'd run to the shores and stuck her feet into the tide running back to the sand with insane laughter. She'd never had much interest on the land, she did find the endless sea of trees beautiful as it spanned the coast however. Her parents had passed that sense down to her as well, starting their first cabin in the woods. A few years later, they'd had me-the person you're listening to in your head. My name is Meghan and I was born to take on the sea. After my schooling I spent time thinking about where my life should take me, I felt sick at the thought of leaving my parents and I never really made friends. My life would be set on pause for quite some time before settling my head upon my pillow, gazing over the cliff side to the endless sea. The sunset was a fiery ball that seemed to boil the water as it set, prompting a smile to my face. There was a new object on the front though- something small that was engulfed in a black silhouette. I got up from the bed and as my feet touched the cold wooden floor I rested my elbows upon the windowsill, straining my eyes to see. A faint boom sounded like thunder cracking from the sky as a small puff of smoke emitted from the shape, seconds later the side of the cliff shuddered. My eyes went wide as I ran down the stairs and looked for my parents, mother would usually be cooking and father hanging skins along the fireplace but neither of them were available- only shadows crept along the walls as the sun left the sky. Another boom erupted from close by and struck the top of the house- my room! I screamed, throwing myself to the ground as I crawled near one of the support beams and clung to it, hoping nothing else would go wrong. Shot after shot was fired upon the house, glass and splinters of wood flying through the air. A small piece of glass slashed along my cheek, the sharpness kissing my skin as it left a burning sensation. My blood dripped down, warmer than myself. My heart beating, I got to my feet and grabbed one of my father's skins to stop the bleeding as more of the house was pummeled, my clothes were getting shredded as I ran to the door. A nearby explosion thew me out of the window, my arms getting cut once more as blood stained my white dress and tights. My face slammed into the grass beyond as I spat dirt and clutched at my heart, making sure I was alive. Behind me, the wood groaned loudly as the back of my parent's house fell, the glass, wood and decorations slamming into the ground. The sound was horrific, snapping wood and breaking glass filled the air along with cannon fire as the house fell upon itself and even some sections of it over the edge. Tears filled my eyes as I got wearily to my feet and began to run, I'm not sure where to but it didn't matter now that there was no going back. The last of the sunlight bled away into night as the soft glow of the moon hung overhead, only lighting some of the places under the trees. I hid nearby one of them and heard laughter from behind me, then something to my right made my heart skip a beat as I screamed.  
"Shh! Meghan, it's me your father!"  
"Dad!"  
I clung to him, feeling his heart beat only half the speed of mine as his long hair hung over mine. My father's strong shoulders were like bricks keeping me safe as the laughter grew louder.  
"Meghan, we're going-now!"  
Quickly he picked me up and carried me along the darker group of trees, though being a young adult I couldn't have been too light. It didn't matter though, my eyes were too foggy to keep track of where we were anyway.  
"Father, where's mother?"  
I asked him, looking up into his blue eyes. Father looked down at me, not a sign other than worry and fright upon his face as he shook his head.  
"I don't know, sweetheart. But, we'll find her."  
I nodded, my head bobbing around as he ran. Winded, he knelt down and dropped me off. I got to my feet and pulled my father to his as we continued, the laughter getting softer. Something moved off to our left, my father throwing himself heavily to the right into a bush as I rolled the same. Whatever was in the bush popped its head up for a moment, a dull red whipping around before vanishing again. Dad moved forward out of the bush, a hand cupped to the side of his mouth.  
"Mary! Mary, is that you?"  
"Johnathen?"  
"Mary!"  
Dad rushed from the bush, jumping into the next as a squeal of joy was heard. I laughed softly at this, shaking my head as I listened to my parents reunite. Mom rushed over to the bush I was hidden in and pulled me into a tight hug, I giggled and hugged her back tighter, feeling the air escape her lungs.  
"We've got to move, sweetheart.  
"I nodded and followed them to the edge of the forest, a gravel road leading into town as we rushed toward the center. Dad started yelling, waking everyone up as he pointed to the forest. The people sat in stupor for moments, a glow coming from within as something metal flew through the air and struck the town crier in the sternum. With a groan his eyes rolled back, blood rushing down his gown as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. In response, the people gathered, rifles and shotguns ready as others grabbed knives. The fire grew brighter as the pirates started to burn the forest and came out into the open. Mother turned to me, wide eyed in a hushed whisper as she put her gun to the ground.  
"Meghan, I want you to run. Don't look back, Don't let them find you. They'll think you died with the town. We love you so much."  
With tears in her eyes and a fighting smile she wiped back the tears and wrapped me in a hug once more, kissing my forehead before telling me to go- I couldn't fight them, my face was soaking within seconds as I ran to the back end of the smiths' shop. I couldn't help but watch as Pirate and townie locked arms, a couple going down at first. A small smile came to my face at the sight of it, but my attention focused on my parents and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Father yelled ferociously, firing his musket into the chest of a filthy pirate. The pirate's chest exploded in a bloody mess as the bullet fire tore out the back. My father laughed and leaped through it, locking his musket with another pirate's blade and swung it like a sword. The pirate took a swing at his head, my father ducked and struck him in the stomach, firing into the Pirate's chin as his head exploded. As he stood watching another pirate struck him in the back of the head, his eyes rolled back as the Pirate smiled and whipped around, putting the edge of her sword through his stomach.  
"NO!"  
My scream was involuntary, escaping before I had a chance to stifle it. The Pirate who killed my father shot me a nasty stare as she licked the length of her sword and started after me. I picked up a nearby branch and held it ready, the Pirate taking a swing at my stomach. I blocked and thrust the branch up into her nose as she stumbled backward. Using her reaction I struck her upside the head and as she went down I struck her repeatedly over the head until hearing a crack. Her brains spilled unto the grass, but my heart burned flame as I struck her broken skull over and over until there was nothing left.  
"You little wench!"  
Fighting the tears back I went to the edge of the house and looked for my mother, already half of the townspeople were dead, lying in a collective pool of blood on the grass and the Pirates were numerous. I found mother, her hair spinning like flame as she fought two pirates off. The first she struck over the head with her rifle, then fired a shot into the heart. The next took a swing, catching her cheek and with a gasp my mother stumbled backward. She reached up, wincing at the wound as she gazed to the blood on her fingers and flashed a small smile. She aimed her rifle once more and pulled the trigger, but no bullets were left. The Pirate laughed, his must carrying over like a foul wind to me as he rushed forward and wrapped my mother in a bear hug. He laughed as he squeezed her, my mother's corset creaking audibly as it ripped open and fell out the underside of her dress. With a groan she slipped out of his ruddy embrace and picked the corset up, using it to swiftly wrap over his head and throw him into a back flip before she stomped on his neck. A lone gunshot broke the overwhelming din as everything seemed to go quiet and suddenly my mother's eyes rolled back, blood erupting from the front of her forehead as she fell to her knees and then to her face. I shook my head, trying to forget it-trying not to rush out and cut down every Pirate there. I reminded myself that I was unarmed and ran away, I knew my way to the countryside though. Hopefully there I would find solace.

That was 15 years ago, and even now the fire that burns within me feels more hot than steel. This is my story..

Chapter One: Part One

My red hair blew across my face, tickling my nose and irritating my cheeks. I stand alone in a treetop, holding a thick branch above me as I stare out into the bay. All the ships are docked, the crew unloading cargo noisily as they bustle about. The nets were cast by fishermen lining the shores and docks, some were yelling victoriously and others riddled the sky in curse. I felt strange, just watching them as though I were a vision-a ghost. With a breath I reminded myself that I was alive by looking down, the ground lay 100 feet below me and my feet were both rested on a medium sized branch below. None of that bothered me, though. From above you could get away with anything, see anything you wished. I sighed and scowled, my relaxing moment over as I began to descend and swung off the last branch as my boots hit the soft dirt. The forest was calm, nothing had changed about it- after 10 years it still rang with the past, the beautiful woodland lined with charred trees and singed grass. There was a clearing where the fire had taken out a group of trees, the grass was still white and covered in soot, the trees behind them were still alive and thriving.  
"Bastards."  
I whispered, taking in a deep breath only to choke a couple seconds later. My breaths came shallowly as the soot escaped my lips, I doubled over to cover my mouth as I tried to breathe in fresh air.  
"Damn it!"  
I choked, running quickly to the clear side of the forest where I collapsed and took in deep breaths. I struck the ground with my fist, the rock beneath it cracking my wrist as I hissed in pain and cursed. My mother would be ashamed of my mouth, my dad probably laughing- no! Tears began to fill my eyes, fall upon the ground as I ignored my pain and tried to get the tears to stop. I got to my feet like a drunken man and rested myself against the nearest tree. My tears were still flowing, staining my blouse. Angrily I struck the tree, too, only managing to hurt my wrist even more. I hissed and bit hard onto my lip until the pain went away, then heard my shallow breaths. I finally got hold of myself and began to walk into town, the people ignoring me as I walked the endless streets and ducked into an alleyway. Since I was little I'd gone here, and each year I'd managed to remove at least one brick until creating a false wall that led into the back of a warehouse. I approached the wall, pulling one brick carefully to another until a section of the wall was missing and I crept inside. I didn't have many belongings, but I had managed to lift some items from shops. Stale bread laid in the corner on a handkerchief I'd lifted off a gentleman when he wasn't looking. I took one and bit a good chunk out of it, then packed my belongings into a sack and tied the end off. I took off out of the warehouse into the streets and made my way casually along the boardwalk. I'd tied my hair back and placed my favorite hat upon my head and pulled the brim down over my eyes. After the pirates burned my parent's house down I'd gone back and pulled some of my parent's charred clothes from the rubble and that's what I now wore. My mother's long petticoat, burned completely on the left side to reveal one of my father's blouses and pants. It was times like these I was thankful his clothes were big enough to hide my chest and hips.  
"Halt. Papers?"  
An old man approached me, holding his blackened hand out. I looked up at him from under my hat still making sure he couldn't see my eyes. Clearing my throat I felt the phlegm arise to make my voice scratchy and gruff.  
"I'm an orphan, sir. Parents died in a fire after I was born. Everything was lost in the fire."  
The old man growled softly, his eyebrow rising as some soot dropped from it to his eyelashes. His face was that of a weathered old man, deep and wrinkled beyond repair as his smile grew, so did the contrast of his yellowing teeth.  
"Get going."  
As soon as his smile had broken out it faded into a cold sneer, his voice as scratchy as metal scraping the brick. With a nod I obliged and boarded, making sure not to cross eyes with anyone as I pulled the hat a nudge lower and went below deck. The men were sitting in their beds-probably relaxing- as they stretched and snored away, thankfully not paying attention to me as I took a bunk near the stern and put my bags under the hammock.  
"Hey, boy!"  
I whipped around quickly, a masculine man smacking my hat back so he could see my face. The man was dark, glaring deep into my eyes as he stepped closer with a horrid stench.  
"That's my bunk."  
I looked down at my belongings, then back at him and took a breath.  
"I got here first, laddie."  
He laughed softly, a sinister sneer spreading across his face as he raised a fist. Before I'd known what was going on I ducked, whipping my leg into his as he fell hard to the deck. The next moment I was on his chest, my other leg wrapped tightly around his neck as he choked.  
"I- ack! I g-give!  
"I released him from the lock, dusting myself off as I tightened my hat and laid on the hammock. The man spat in my direction, massaging his sore neck as he walked away. Slowly my eyes lowered until I was lost in my own world, then blackness and I was lost in my dreams. The ship shuddered suddenly, throwing me from my bed face-first into the deck. My nose stung like a bee's sting as I groaned and held it with one hand, feeling the warm liquid come out of my left nostril. The men were shouting, running up the stairs into the grey light above. Below the deck was wet, dripping with rainwater as I climbed the slippery stairs and fought to right myself upon deck. What I saw almost caught me breathless as I watched an incoming ship fire a harpoon into our starboard side, the ship lurching heavily as I was thrown again and picked up a nearby weapon. The attacking ship bore black sails with a white symbols- the only ones coincided with pirates.  
"Boy! Get in there!"  
I nodded, running toward the railing as I loaded my rifle and took aim. A gunshot beside me shook me momentarily, then a painful feeling tore into my shoulder as I was flung in a spin to the deck. The blood coming out of me was warm, a stinging sensation in my shoulder as I grunted and forced myself back up. My weapon already loaded I closed my left eye and fired it, watching a Pirate fall back as blood shot from the back of his head. I allowed myself a smile as I reloaded the weapon, the enemy firing shots along the railing as two of the men went down with screams of pain. Again I fired and took another pirate down as I ran to help, something clinked to the deck and caught around my ankle. As it was pulled I hit the deck shoulder first, my body gave a sickening crunch as I was dragged into the railing and pulled tight. The grappling hook was digging into my skin, keeping my leg pinned against the wood as the other end was tied off and the Pirates boarded. As they filled the deck they began slaughtering the crew, I watched as one by one they fell in a puddle of their own blood. Quickly I tried to get myself free, but it was no use. A heavier thud was heard, then black boots appeared just in front of my nose. I looked up to see a bigger man decorated well for a pirate, he wore a beautiful tailcoat decorated in emerald green to match his pantaloons and black knee boots beneath. Upon his head he wore a tri-pointed hat of black with white trimming around the sides that spilled underneath with his long black hair. The captain stood there, hand on his sides watching his crew as they finished killing us.  
"Good lads, this ship is ours!"  
There were cheers of excitement as they gathered around, I chose to lie limply against the railing as the captain stepped back, knocking his boot against my forehead. I watched as he turned around, gazing down at me and laughed heartily.  
"Well, well, well. Seems we hooked a large fish. Shame it's dead, though."  
Quickly I shut my eyes as he reached down and removed my hat, revealing my copper red hair tied back in a bun.  
"A woman?"  
Curiosity peaked in his voice as he knelt down, one hand stroked my cheek and I tried my best not to wince in disgust. He laughed again as he addressed his crew once more.  
"Damn, it's quite a shame we couldn't bring this one back alive. She'd make good company."  
The crew collected in agreement, the Captain leaning down to once more stroke my cheek before using one of the lines to swing back. As each one of them left the floorboards underneath creaked and aboard the other ship I heard the captain yell:  
"Sink her!"  
There was the collective sound of metal grinding as their cannons turned to strike below the waterline, from what I knew they weren't supposed to go that far. Turning my head I peaked up and watched as they lit each cannon at once, then retreated as the cannons fired. The force of the cannons caused them to shoot back against the restraints, almost tearing the wood from the other side as my ship shook. Sickening crunches ringing through the air as the ship began to sink, the waters beneath me rushing in to fill the space. The rope around my ankle tightened, causing me to yell in pain as the ship was pulled by the bow away with the pirates. Her keel filling with water she sunk faster, the bow almost to the water as my breathing got shallow.

Chapter Two: From Bad to Worse

The water rushed over the bows wooden planks, the ship groaning as the water erupted from the storage as it washed over me. I spat the salty water out as the seas reached my boots and quickly filled them, desperately I tried to find something to help but the bodies of the crew were floating around me.  
"Shit..."  
The water was creeping up my legs to my thighs, freezing me as it soaked my father's pants. I shuddered, still thrashing against my restraints. I could still feel the rope digging into my skin, burning me without flame almost making me wish I were being burned. The cold only got worse as it washed violently over my stomach, my body reacting to it by causing me to yell out as it splashed over my chest. I heard the sound of metal scraping wood as I looked up, a sword sliding across the deck as I reached out and grabbed it tightly. With an expert swing I cut through the water and slashed the rope with a thankful gasp just as the water rushed over my head. I opened my eyes, watching as the ship's bow vanished underneath the black waters. I broke the surface and breathed deeply the cold air as I spat the water from my lungs. Something nearby was tearing through the water and with a deep breath I went under once more and grabbed the severed rope. The pulling force of it was almost enough to take my arm off as I held tightly for my life, my hat lost to the endless sea as I fought to keep my head above water to follow the pirates. Slowly I clawed my way up the rope until I was at the stern and held weakly to the lifeline. The skies turned to black as the full moon rose in the sky, warding all the nearby stars away as it cast a beautiful light to the abyss. I was still shivering, desperately clinging to the rope as I looked up and saw the edge of my bangs frozen. I shook myself hoping to clear it but no refuge came. With a groan I summoned my strength and began to climb, my clothes doused in water as it dripped heavily back into the sea. I bit my lip to keep from gasping as I climbed higher, my clothes getting slightly lighter as the water left them. The glass above me was illuminated and slowly I peeked up and gazed into the room. The Captain was strutting about, drinking a bottle of mead as he sung a drunken Pirate tune to himself before swinging his arm and creating a wet circle about himself as he fell into a drunken sleep. With a groan I summoned more power and climbed, finally able to grasp at the railing and with a heavy thud I laid on the deck out of breath and spent.  
"Ugh."  
My breath was a heavy mist, my heart beating against my sternum as I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. After a few moments I managed to drag myself across the deck to the helm and peered down at the lower deck, there were still Pirates working as they kept the mast full in the freezing night air. Thinking quickly I moved my way over to the stairs and waited for the pirates to turn their backs, closing my eyes I braced myself and dropped down the stairs. As my body hit the lower deck I groaned under my breath and quickly moved to the crew quarters, dragging myself into a dark corner among all the sleeping men. Down the center I went until I reached the cargo hold and fell down those stairs as well. With my breathing still labored I managed to drag myself behind a corner and fell asleep.  
"Oi! Wake up you bastards!"  
The voice made me catch a breath in my throat, choking I leaned up against the wall, reminded of where I'd crashed. My body felt like I'd been struck point blank by a cannon as I cradled my head, footsteps above me didn't help as I completely hid behind the corner. It was probably about midday up there and I was still as cold as I'd been last night, my clothes still drenched and soggy. Slowly I got up and shook myself, some water draining onto the deck as I moved forward toward one of the cages and leaned on it, watching the people above me scuttle about. An idea shot into my head as I looked about, watching as two pirates stayed behind and talked near the deck ladder. Carefully I climbed the ladder and clawed at the wood blindly, finally connecting my fingers with cloth as I tried to find a mate to it and pulled down like it was my prey. The clothes of this man were larger, causing me to frown but I suppose it was better than going up there and getting caught- and I sure as hell wasn't going naked. I took a deep breath and undressed, piling my parents' clothes in the corner and pulled the large man's pants to my chest, surprised at how loose they were.  
"No! Oh, damn!"  
I scowled and looked for something to tie the pants with, seeing a loose end of rope as I pulled it around my waist. I looked down at myself, not wanting to reveal I was a woman. Carefully I let the pants hang and tied it off at my navel and pulled it tight. The shirt was baggy enough, hanging loosely at my chest. I smiled as I climbed the ladder and up to the sky deck, quickly busying myself with a burden of my fellow men.  
"Oi, boy! Step off!"  
I barely had a second before the man's large fist struck me upside the jaw and with a sickening crunch I was sent sprawled onto the deck with white stars in the back of my head.  
"Ugh... fuck."  
The man laughed, leaving his duty as he cracked his knuckles. Roughly he pulled me up by the collar, my head rolling backward. I could barely think- Again, he struck me this time to the stomach as I groaned and hit the railing, my spine cracking as I fell face first to the deck.  
"This isn't going to be fun if you don't fight back, son."  
I groaned again, getting myself warily to my feet as I raised my fists and fought to keep my eyes open. The man took a swing at me, I spun to the right and struck him across the nose with my right foot. The man staggered backward, letting me kick him in the stomach as he groaned and met my kneecap. In the moment I grabbed a board and struck him, his body flailed and flipped backward onto the deck. The crew groaned loudly and cheered me on, actually causing me to smile. I felt my body meet the air again, my chin hitting the deck hard as I went blind for a few moments, my head feeling as though it was going to split open. My leg was pulled to my butt as he sat on my leg. I screamed in pain as I clawed across the deck, finding the board once more and struck him across the eye with a rusty nail. He screamed in pain, releasing me as I rolled to safety and got back up. Clutching his bleeding eye he growled, I watched as the other dilated and focused on me as he charged forward like an enraged animal and grabbed me around the throat. His fists were like boulders as I grabbed at them, getting no traction as he thrust me against the mast, my spine cracking again as I groaned. Once more he slammed me into the wood, then lifted me up and threw me to the deck with the force of a gunshot. My vision was going black as I saw him lift a nearby barrel and hold it above his head, weakly I raised my arms begging him not to. With a cruel smile he laughed- The pain of impact caused my vision to be lost completely as my head bounced as though it were a child's ball and I rolled onto my back. I was completely dumbstruck and numb, my body unresponsive as my clothes were pulled upward and my head back as though I were dead.  
"N-No more. I y-"  
Blood was dripping from my mouth onto the deck as my words were lost in vomit. With a groan of disgust he stepped back and threw me into the pile of liquid. I heard the sound of fabric ripping as a cold breeze flew against my stomach, the left side of my clothes becoming loose as a collective gasp edged along the deck.

Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

I felt as though I were dead, voices blurred and slow surrounded me as my head rolled freely. I felt a hand on my hip as they ripped my pants off and jumped back, one of the men to my right was laughing.  
"No... No."  
They were laughing at me, laughing because I was a woman-half naked. With a grunt I tried to roll myself over but the men ripped my shirt off, too leaving me completely stripped or so I thought. Another man pulled me up by the stomach, holding me as though I were a doll and slung me over his shoulder as another slapped my butt. Barely able to think I kicked out, connecting with a man's nose as I was thrown down again. A warm sensation ran across my forehead, into my eye as I groaned and tried to swat at it but my arms felt heavy.  
"Tough woman, huh?"  
A dark man grabbed me by the middle of my bra and hauled me to my feet, my head still rolling and reeling as I moaned weakly. Even that wasn't enough to hold me as it snapped and I flopped to the deck once again.  
"No, don't touch me!"  
My breasts were exposed, the cold air making them feel tight as I tried to cover them only feebly putting my elbows together as I waited for the next to stand over me, his hand at the line of my undergarment and was met with my foot to his middle. With a surprised groan he fell to his knees and flopped sideways, prompting a weak smile from me as my senses returned- they were definitely impaired, though. I crawled away, scooting backward as I held my foot ready for the next man. A lone gunshot rang out, my breath caught in my chest as the crew became silent. All eyes turned to the captain, undoubtedly just waking from his slumber as he staggered forward.  
"What in the hell was so important you all decided to wake me from my nap?!"  
He snapped, pushing the black hair from his face. From that face were more wrinkles than I'd ever seen on a man and a nasty scar running deeply into his cheek to the inside of his nose as his pale eyes looked upon me, I could see his pupils dilate as he stepped toward me.  
"Who are you, lassie?"  
I was breathless, still naked as I put my back against the railing and got to my feet warily. The captain stepped toward me, only a few feet away from me as I readied my foot for him.  
"Quite the spirit you've got, M'lady."  
"S-stay back or I'll-"  
The blood was still running down my face, I could taste it running in my mouth as a sharp metallic taste stung my throat. My head was getting light again and before I knew it I saw the sun blind me as my skin brushed the wood of the deck and I went over. There were yells from the crew as the captain struck them away and grabbed my ankle, my head still hitting the side hard as I saw stars-and then , Thud, Thud. The sounds were in my head like nearby gunshots as I winced and forced my eyes open, I was in a brilliantly decorated room and to my right I saw the glass window-  
"The captain's quarters?!"  
I shot upright, covering my chest from memory as my breath caught in my throat and worries rushed through my head. Did he touch me? Did he have his way?! Oh, God mom! I'm so sorry!  
"Easy, lass."  
The voice made me yell as I turned to meet it, the captain had entered with his hat pressed to his chest and a smile upon his weathered face. He approached the bed, placing a hand on it as I backed away. Without making a move he nodded and backed away, pacing near the doorway.  
"You took quite a hit, the quartermaster doesn't miss and doesn't take mercy on even the newest of cabin boys. You're lucky to be alive."  
I felt my blood boil as my face twisted into a sneer, my fists clenched as I got off from the bed. Something fell around me, pulling around my legs as I gasped and looked down. He'd dressed me in a blood red dress, black tights underneath.  
"You... You dressed me?"  
The captain nodded, what I thought was a sincere smile across his face. Still, I covered my chest not wanting him to stare.  
"You only dressed me?"  
That caused him to laugh as he looked away from me to a nearby candle, apparently lost in thought.  
"Yes, or else my men would have had their way with you. You're lucky- as I said before."  
"You did nothing for me."  
I snapped back, stepping toward him with my finger pointed in his face. The captain remained calm, his eyebrow raised slowly as he looked past me to the window.  
"I saved you. What are you doing on my ship, anyway?"  
"I-"  
My voice was caught in my throat, I thought about it for a moment knowing he'd recognize me from the other ship. I'm sure he was playing with me, asking a rhetorical question.  
"You know why. Maybe you know why I had to come aboard."  
To this he laughed.  
"No, I thought you dead upon the other ship. It's quite a miracle you're even still alive."  
The sneer on my face didn't fade as I took a breath and stepped away, going to his dresser.  
"My parents must have taught me well."  
"Yes, and it seems you got your mother's beauty. You must rival your father's strength with the way you fought off my men- not to mention the quartermaster."  
"Save your praise- you won't get sex from me."  
He only smiled at me, bowing his head as he turned to leave. As he stepped through the doorway he solicited his hand on the knob, turning to address me once more.  
"I don't want sex with you, I cannot promise the same from my men but I will protect you until we port, then you are on your own."  
I didn't face him, his words hardly making an impact on me and reached to my forehead as I found a mirror. Parting my red hair I found black traces of black thread, he'd stitched me up? Why? I let the hair hang as I turned to the doorway, the lock clicking as he left and his boots walking away. I was left to think, left to wonder where we were and what would happen next. In the mirror I saw myself, my hair had been brushed as it hung silkily from my scalp. My eye washed out and cared for, my cheeks had been washed and my mouth free of blood. I looked down, feeling a tinge of regret and guilt for the captain as I drew a breath. Quickly storming to the door I gripped the nod and tried to turn it, but the door held steadfast. I was locked in. Outside I saw the clouds surround the moon, her whole was half now as it shone over the sea once more at least before she was overtaken by the group of clouds.  
"Dear Gods help me."  
I whispered. Seeing nothing else to do I carefully crept into the silk sheets and covered myself up to my chin, putting my hands under the feather pillows as I fell asleep listening to the sounds of the sea. The morning light came, a gentle hand touching my shoulder as I gasped and whipped around to meet the stranger. The captain was looking down at me curiously, a smile in the corner of his mouth as he backed away from the bed.  
"Mornin' lass."  
"Good morning."  
I replied, getting quickly out of the bed toward the door as the captain did nothing but watch me. I nodded and left the room but then remembered the night before and turned back into the doorway.  
"Captain."  
He turned to me, apparently half interested in me as he fixed the sheets and moved the pillows.  
"Aye, lass?"  
I swallowed, taking a breath before making eye contact with him.  
"Thank you. I apologize for the day before, you saved my life."  
He nodded, bowing his head toward me as he turned back to his bed. It was as though he was treating me as I had him and I finally understood. Without another word I carefully closed the door and watched the crew. They were all hustling about their jobs, not paying attention to me as the heavy loads burdened their minds. I went below deck and then to the cargo hold, finding my clothes still soaked and reeking of salt. I grabbed the quickly and found a bite of rope as I went to the sky deck once more and found a post, tying the rope to one end and the other to the helm as I slung my clothes over the line. The cold air was probably only freezing it, though but at least they would be out of the way for now. My errand finished I finally realized I had nowhere to go- unless I wanted to go back to the captain. Pushing the thought from my mind I looked around the deck, seeing someone pulling a heavy rope as the mast slowly extended I approached them and let the rope slide between my hands as the sheets rolled out faster, the man next to me grunted as he sneered at me and spat off to the side. As the sheets were at full mast I stood back and smiled up, a pair of eyes gazing at me as I stared back at them. The captain was once again staring at me, and I think this was only the beginning.


End file.
